One Heart
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Uma festa a fantasia. Um Julio Cesar e uma Cleopatra descontente. Muita confusão quando o exdetetive espiritual resolve atacar de cupido de uma maneira bem estranha.


**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com mais uma fic 'Kurama e Botan' pra vocês. Essa tem como plano de fundo a musica One Heart do grupo O´Town. Acho linda essa musica e acho que reflete bem um dos momentos mais finais dessa história. Eu sou apaixonada por esse casal e essa é a minha segunda fic sobre eles. Sinceramente espero que gostem...**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem, da mesma forma que a musica One Heart é de criação única e exclusiva do grupo O´Town.

* * *

**

**One Heart**

**Capitulo Único.**

Suspirou pesadamente, não deveria ter se deixado levar pelos argumentos dele. Deveria ter sido firme e veemente em sua decisão. Sim, era fácil falar isso agora, mas ouvir todos os argumentos de Yusuke do porque deveria estar lá essa noite, que quando vira, já havia aceitado o convite.

-Maldita hora que levantei da cama; Kurama resmungou, olhando-se no espelho.

Assoprou a franja vermelha que lhe caia sobre os olhos, enquanto tentava inutilmente fazer com que o tecido branco ficasse parado em sua cintura, de forma que não corresse o risco de perdê-lo pelo meio do caminho e ser acusado de atentado ao pudor.

-Mano, posso entrar? –Suichi perguntou, batendo na porta.

-Entre; ele respondeu, vendo através do reflexo do espelho a imagem do meio-irmão mais novo surgir.

-Tem um amigo sei lá embaixo te esperando; o garoto avisou, olhando-o curiosamente. –Vai a alguma festa a fantasia?

-Vou, porque? –Kurama perguntou, aborrecido, definitivamente iria matar Yusuke por aquilo. Aonde já se viu, aquela porcaria daquela coroa de louros não parava por nada em seus cabelos e o pior, os estava deixando armado.

-Ah ta, muitas coisas estão explicadas agora; Suichi comentou, rindo.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –o kitsume perguntou, serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa. Mais essa agora; ele pensou, por fim, conseguindo prender as laterais da túnica romana para que não abrissem.

-Eu achei mesmo que aquele seu amigo estava fantasiado. Ninguém em sã consciência sai por ai vestido de samurai; ele respondeu.

-"O Kuwabara não é nem um pouco discreto"; Kurama pensou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-Bom, eu já vou, você ainda tem de sair; Suichi falou, abafando um risinho maroto, ao vê-lo pronto.

-...; Kurama assentiu, procurando controlar aquela louca vontade de descontar em alguém tudo o que Yusuke havia lhe aprontando.

Sabia que não deveria ter confiado no ex-detetive quando o mesmo se oferecera tão gentilmente para lhe arrumar uma fantasia, já que estava ocupado de mais com a faculdade e não teria tempo para isso.

-Até mais; Suichi falou, fechando a porta em seguida.

-Até; Kurama respondeu, voltando-se mais uma vez para o espelho; -O Kuwabara vai ter que esperar, eu não saio daqui vestido assim; ele resmungou, retirando rapidamente as roupas, jogando-as em cima da cama.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-KEIKO, EU MATO O YUSUKE;** Botan berrou, conjurando o longo remo de maneira, pronta para voar atrás do ex-detetive e mandá-lo para o Meikai, dessa vez por justa causa.

-Acalme-se Botan; Keiko pediu pela enésima vez, desde que a garota começara a surtar.

-Eu já disse, não vou vestir isso; a Deusa da Morte falou, apontando para uma fantasia nada discreta em cima da cama.

Ficara de ir se trocar na casa de Keiko antes de irem para a festa e como andava ocupada de mais com as missões dadas por Koema. Não poderia ir atrás de uma fantasia, o pior de tudo é que acabara por cair na besteira de aceitar a proposta tão gentil de Yusuke para que ele arrumasse uma para si. Sabia que não deveria ter se deixado levar pelo olhar angelical do ex-detetive, porque ele sem duvidas estava armando alguma coisa, mas estava tão distraída que resolvera dar o braço a torcer e acreditar que ele tinha uma boa intenção... Ledo engano.

-Vai como então? –Keiko perguntou, batendo o pé no chão de maneira impaciente, já que havia arrumado a própria fantasia a muito tempo e só esperava pela guia agora.

-Eu... Bem; Botan balbuciou, com ar pensativo. –Vai indo na frente que eu te encontro depois;

-Botan? –ela falou em tom de aviso.

-Pode ir, eu prometo te encontrar depois; a guia falou.

-Ta certo, te espero lá então, não demore; Keiko falou, saindo do quarto.

-"Droga e agora?"; ela se perguntou, deixando os olhos correrem pelo quarto.

Nem morta ia aparecer naquela festa vestida de Cleópatra, não sabia de onde Yusuke tirou a idéia de que ela usaria aquela fantasia, mas com ele se acertaria depois; ela pensou, com um sorrisinho maligno nos lábios.

Ainda se perguntava de onde Yusuke tirara a idéia de fazer uma festa a fantasias ainda mais no templo da mestra Guenkai. Desde que voltara a terra, após o torneio das trevas, o grupo todo se dispersara. Ela e Koema voltaram para o Meikai. Keiko, Kuwabara, Yusuke e Kurama continuavam na terra, Hiei estava com Mokuro e Yukina voltara para a Terra do Gelo.

Num surto sem mais nem menos, Yusuke planejara a festa convencendo todos a irem, não duvidava que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa, pois pelo que Keiko dissera, ele conseguira convencer até mesmo Hiei a ir e a velhinha a ceder o templo.

Suspirou pesadamente, começando a considerar a idéia de ir mesmo como Cleópatra quando viu em cima de uma cômoda uma sacola com roupas que trouxera. Ayame havia lhe mandado levar algumas peças de roupa por garantia e a garota estava certa, isso realmente lhe ajudaria; Botan pensou com um sorriso satisfeito, iria esfolar Yusuke vivo pelo que lhe aprontara, mas primeiro, iria se trocar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aproximou-se do templo vendo varias pessoas rindo, conversando animadas ou bebendo casualmente. Kuwabara falou algo que não entendeu direito, embora houvesse ouvido ele mencionar sobre **'procurar a Yukina'**, mas não se prendeu a isso, apenas assentiu e seguiu para dentro da casa.

Entrou, ouvindo um ou outro suspiro, mas ignorou, não estava com humor para isso agora. Onde estava Yusuke? –ele se perguntou, correndo o local com um olhar predador e porque não dizer, assassino. Queria aproveitar o começo da festa e acertar as contas com o detetive pelo que lhe aprontara.

-Kurama, que bom que veio; Yusuke falou, surgindo sabe-se lá de onde, vestido de pirata com direito até a tapa-olho e um papagaio meio estranho, pendurado em seu ombro.

-Yusuke, como vai? –Kurama perguntou, cordialmente, embora seus olhos tivessem um ar frio e sua expressão fosse indiferente.

-Bem, mas eu disse que era a fantasias; ele respondeu, com torcendo o nariz em desagrado.

-Mas eu est-...; O youkai não completou, vendo-o serrar os orbes. –Detalhes e a culpa é sua; ele completou, num resmungou.

-Olha lá raposa espertinha, estou de olho em você; Yusuke falou, com um sorriso maroto, sabendo exatamente o porque dele não ter vindo com a fantasia que escolhera, mas tudo isso fazia parte do plano. –Mas fica a vontade, agora só falta as garotas para chegarem;

-Quem? –Kurama perguntou, interessado.

-Você sabe, a Keiko sozinha já é enrolada, agora quando junta com a Botan, se elas chegarem no final da festa é um milagre; ele brincou. –**AIIIIIIIIIIIIII**;

-O que dizia Yusuke? –Keiko perguntou, com os obres serrados, ao dar-lhe um beliscão.

-Ai Keiko, essa doeu; o ex-detetive falou, massageando o braço.

-Assim você aprende a não ficar falando de mim pelas costas; ela vociferou, mas abriu um largo sorriso, voltando-se para o kitsume. –Como vai Kurama?

-Bem; Kurama respondeu, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa. –E você?

-Bem;

-Keiko, a Botan não vinha com você? –Yusuke perguntou, olhando por sobre o ombro dela, não vendo a guia espiritual.

-Ah, ela vem depois;

-Porque? –os dois perguntaram.

-Primeiro, ela ia arrumar outra fantasia; Keiko começou.

-Porque, eu tinha achado uma tão bonitinha para ela; Yusuke falou, com falsa indignação. Seus planos estavam saindo melhor do que poderia esperar.

-Se for igual a minha, aposto que ela não iria querer sair de casa; Kurama comentou, sarcástico.

-Hei; ele resmungou indignado.

-Segundo, ela provavelmente queria se acalmar; Keiko continuou casualmente.

-Para que? –Yusuke perguntou, curioso.

-Para poder te matar de uma forma mais lenta e prazerosa; a Deusa da Morte falou, parando atrás dos três.

-**BOTAN**; os três falaram dando um pulo de susto, por não a sentirem se aproximar.

Voltaram-se para a jovem ficando de boca aberta. Ela estava literalmente vestida para matar; Kurama pensou, olhando-a demoradamente.

Ela vestia um quimono tradicional preto, com delicadas flores de cerejeira bordadas no linho. Os orbes rosados ganharam mais vida e um 'Q' a mais de mistério ao serem delineados por um fino fio preto. E os lábios levemente rublos, tentadores a quem visse; o youkai pensou, observando todos os detalhes com atenção, ainda mais ao deparar-se com os cabelos azuis mais longos, presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo, com alguns fios soltos.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Literalmente para matar; ele pensou, vendo a foice prateada nas mãos dela, substituindo o remo de madeira.

-Sabe como é difícil achar algo para vestir a essas horas? –Botan perguntou indignada, colocando uma mexa de fios azuis, atrás da orelha.

-Hei, até você me fazendo essa desfeita. Escolhi sua fantasia com tanto carinho; Yusuke falou, com ar ofendido.

-Yusuke, deixa para falar isso depois que eu arrancar o seu couro; Botan avisou, aproximando-se perigosamente, erguendo a foice de forma que a ponta da lamina brilhasse.

-Ahn! Botan; Kurama começou, apoiando uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela, impedindo-a de continuar.

-Uhn! –a jovem murmurou, voltando-se para ele, chegara tão fula da vida com Yusuke que mal o notara ali.

Céus, deveria estar mesmo fula da vida com Yusuke, porque simplesmente não havia como não reparar na presença dele ali; ela pensou, deparando-se com o par de orbes âmbar do kitsume que pareciam frios, mas ainda sim com aquele 'Qzinho' de malicia.

Os cabelos prateados caiam numa cascata volumosa pelas costas e o corpo bem talhado à mostra pela túnica branca e os lábios, que embora aparentemente inexpressivo, ainda curvavam-se em um sorriso sádico numa promessa vela de pecado... Porém, um pecado extremamente irresistível; ela pensou, sentindo a face aquecer-se.

-Porque não espera até o final da festa? -Kurama sugeriu, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como? –Botan perguntou, piscando confusa.

-Kurama, que idéia é essa? –Keiko perguntou desconfiada.

-Digamos que tenho outra coisa em mente do que **só** arrancar o couro do Yusuke com uma foice; ele falou, tocando a ponta da foice prateada com a ponta do dedo e fitando o detetive com um olhar mortal, fazendo-o suar frio.

-Vocês são dois mal agradecidos; Yusuke resmungou, porém estremeceu, sabia perfeitamente que Kurama não estava brincando.

-Ah ta, acha mesmo que eu usaria aquela fantasia de Julio César? –Kurama perguntou, enfezado, quase pegando a foice de Botan para acertá-lo ali mesmo.

-Você disse Julio César? –Keiko perguntou surpresa, entrando na frente de Yusuke para impedir o youkai de se aproximar.

-Foi o que eu disse; ele respondeu, impaciente.

-Ahn! Pessoal da licença. Yusuke, a Yukina acabou de chegar, vamos cumprimentá-la. **AGORA**; Keiko falou rapidamente.

Mal deixou Yusuke abrir a boca e já o arrastava para longe dos dois.

-O que deu nela? –Botan perguntou, voltando-se para ele com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-Não faço idéia; Kurama respondeu, dando de ombros. Parou, vendo-a corar e só agora notou que ainda a segurava pelo ombro. –Desculpe; ele balbuciou, afastando-se.

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu, com um sorriso calmo.

-Ahn! Quer beber alguma coisa? –ele perguntou, indicando uma mesa com as bebidas em um canto da sala.

-Eu aceito; Botan perguntou, seguindo-o até lá.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-AI, AI, AI**. Keiko, para com isso; Yusuke falou, enquanto ela o arrastava para fora da casa, beliscando-lhe o braço.

-Porque não me contou o que estava tramando? –ela perguntou, indignada.

-Não estou tram-... **AI, AI, AI**... Ta legal, eu admito; ele falou, afastando-se antes que levasse outro beliscão.

-Pode me explicar direitinho essa historia de armar para o Kurama se vestir de Julio César e a Botan de Cleópatra; a jovem exigiu.

-Bem, pensei que fosse meio obvio; Yusuke falou, com um sorriso maroto, vendo-a estreitar os orbes. –Ta legal, eu explico, muita calma nessa hora e vamos parar com essa agressão; ele falou, quando viu que levaria outro beliscão.

-Ótimo, comece;

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Oi Botan; Kuwabara a cumprimentou, se aproximando dos dois na mesa de bebidas.

-Oi; ela respondeu, sorrindo.

-Hei, pensei que você vinha de Cleópatra; ele comentou.

Corou furiosamente, engasgando com o refrigerante que acabara de tomar.

-Você esta bem? –Kurama perguntou preocupado, tirando-lhe o copo das mãos, antes que ela derrubasse todo o liquido sobre o quimono.

-...; Botan assentiu freneticamente, recuperando o fôlego.

-Então, o Urameshi disse que você vinha de Cleópatra; Kuwabara continuou, ignorando o pequeno incidente.

-Cleópatra? -Kurama perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, não precisava ser um gênio para deduzir algumas coisas.

-Coisa do Yusuke; Botan respondeu, gesticulando nervosamente. –Mas eu me acerto com ele depois; ela completou, com o punho serrado e uma veinha saltando na testa.

-E você Kurama, mudou de roupa também, se eu bem me lembro não era essa a sua fantasia; Kuwabara comentou, fingindo não notar o olhar intenso da raposa sobre a guia espiritual.

-Eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado o Yusuke arrumar a fantasia; ele resmungou.

-Olha que coincidência, vocês iam vir como um casal; Kuwabara comentou, inocentemente.

-Uhn? –os dois murmuraram, voltando-se um para o outro, como se só agora houvessem se atentado a esse detalhe.

-**BOTAN**; Keiko gritou, surgindo sabe-se lá de onde e puxando a jovem consigo. –Vem comigo;

-O que? –ela murmurou, sendo arrastada para longe.

-Eu falo para a Keiko não ficar misturando café com coca que da nisso; Yusuke falou, surgindo atrás dos dois.

-**AI, SAI PRA LÁ ASSOMBRAÇÃO**; Kuwabara gritou, dando um pulo ao ver a cabeça do papagaio sintético sobre o ombro do ex-detetive cair do pescoço, próximo a seu braço.

-Hei! Assombração é a-...;

-Por favor, olha o nível; Kurama falou, tentando apaziguar as coisas.

-Puff; os dois resmungaram.

-Então Kurama, diz ai; Yusuke começou, com um sorriso maroto.

-O que quer Yusuke? –Kurama perguntou com uma expressão indiferente, embora soubesse que alguma coisa infame estava por vir.

-O que achou da Botan?

**-O QUE?** –ele gritou, engasgando com o que acabara de tomar.

-A Kurama, sua raposa trambiqueira, escondendo o jogo o tempo todo; Kuwabara falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Não sei do que esta falando, Yusuke; Kurama respondeu, com um olhar envenenado.

-Ah sabe sim; o ex-detetive insistiu. –Vamos, admita que ficou babando quando ela chegou?

-Eu tava reparando mesmo que você anda olhando diferente para ela; Kuwabara falou, colocando a mão no queixo.

-Vocês enlouqueceram por acaso? –Kurama perguntou irritado com o rumo da conversa.

-Vamos admita, se até o idiota do Kuwabara percebeu; Yusuke falou.

-Hei;

-E isso não é de hoje; o ex-detetive continuou, sem se abalar com o outro.

-Vocês beberam de mais, não esta falando coisa com coisa; o kitsume falou.

-Isso não é verdade, você vem olhando para ela assim, desde aquela missão que tivemos que salvar o tampinha do Koema;

-Espero que não esteja falando de mim, o trapizomba; uma voz infantil soou atrás e abaixo dos três.

-**AIIIIIIII**; Kuwabara gritou, ao levar um chute certeiro na canela.

Os três abaixaram as cabeças deparando-se com o príncipe do Meikai, em seu tamanho de chaveiro.

-Que idéia é essa? –Kuwabara resmungou, massageando o local atingido.

-Puff; Koema resmungou, mostrando-lhe a língua de maneira infantil.

-Agora só falta o Hiei pra me alugar; Kurama falou enfezado.

-Não falta mais; Yusuke respondeu, com um sorriso maroto, apontando para um canto da sala, onde o youkai estava encostado, com a típica expressão entediada na face.

-Do que estavam falando? –Koema perguntou, interessado.

-Kurama e Botan; Kuwabara respondeu.

-Hei; o kistume reclamou.

-Melhor, da falta de atitude do Kurama; Yusuke provocou, numa expressão solene.

-Eu ai esperar até o final da festa, mas acho que já posso adiantar o trabalho da Botan em te arrancar o couro; Kurama falou, estalando as garras de maneira perigosa.

-Calma garoto, calminha; Yusuke falou, gesticulando com um sorriso nervoso.

-Sou uma raposa Yusuke, não cachorro; ele vociferou em meio a um grasnado, perdendo a calma que lutara bravamente para manter.

-Então ta rosnando porque? –Kuwabara provocou.

-Oras seu...;

-Parem com isso; Koema falou, transformando-se e colocando-se entre eles. –Sabe Kurama, acho que você deveria tomar uma atitude logo, Botan nunca foi de ter uma paciência muito grande; ele comentou, com ar pensativo.

-Ah me deixem em paz; ele resmungou, afastando-se e indo para fora da casa.

-Ih será que deu certo? -Kuwabara perguntou.

-Não sei, vamos esperar para ver o que a Keiko fez; Yusuke respondeu, vendo-os dois assentirem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Keiko me solta; Botan falou, enquanto era arrastada para a cozinha.

-Chegamos; ela falou, a soltando.

-Que idéia foi essa? –a Deusa da Morte perguntou, passando a mão insistentemente pelos cabelos desalinhados.

-Então? Diz ai; Keiko começou.

-O que? –Botan perguntou confusa.

-O que achou do Kurama? –ela perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Porque ta me perguntando isso? –a guia espiritual perguntou, com a face em chamas.

-Oras Botan, vai dizer que não gostou do que viu? –Keiko retrucou, com um olhar insinuante.

-Keiko, você bebeu por acaso? –Botan perguntou, recuando alguns passos. A garota estava convivendo de mais com Yusuke, estava pegando umas manias bem estranhas dele.

-Claro que não; ela retrucou, serrando os orbes.

-Não é o que parece;

-Vamos logo, admita Botan; Keiko insistiu, disposta a tudo para arrancar uma confissão da garota, de que pelo menos o youkai lhe deixava perturbada de alguma forma.

-Que você e o Kurama formam um casalzinho tão bonitinho; Shizuka falou com um sorriso maroto, aproximando-se, enquanto acendia um cigarro.

**-O QUE?** –ela gritou.

-Isso mesmo; Keiko falou, veemente.

-Vocês beberam, só pode; Botan falou, balançando a cabeça freneticamente. –Kurama e eu somos **só** amigos;

-Só? –Keiko falou, arqueando a sobrancelha incrédula. -Não foi o que o Yusuke disse; ela completou, em tom de provocação.

-Do que esta falando? –Botan perguntou, suando frio.

-Oras, a missão que vocês foram salvar o Koema, ele disse que todo mundo percebeu que pintou um clima entre você e o Kurama; ela explicou.

-"Eu vou matar o Yusuke"; ela pensou, serrando os punhos. –Que besteira, o Yusuke esta delirando;

-Não sei não, o Kuwabara é meio lerdinho, mas disse que também percebeu. Tipo, você cai do remo e o Kurama aparece para te salvar, vindo sabe-se lá de onde; Shizuka continuou gesticulando displicente.

-E o Hiei disse que nunca viu o Kurama ser tão rápido quanto naquele dia; Yukina falou, se aproximando.

-Até você? –Botan falou, com um olhar horrorizado.

-Admita Botan; Keiko insistiu. –Ta pintando um clima entre você e o Kurama;

-Vocês não sabem o que estão falando; ela retrucou, incomodada com o rumo da conversa.

-Ah, essa falta de atitude; Shizuka falou, balançando a cabeça com falso pesar.

-Ah me deixem em paz; Botan resmungou, indo para fora da casa. Definitivamente não deveria ter levantado da cama, mas iria descontar isso depois em Yusuke. Ah se ia.

-Deu certo? –Yukina perguntou, voltando-se para as duas.

-Deu; Keiko respondeu, com um largo sorriso. Saindo da cozinha e de longe acenando um 'OK' para Yusuke.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Droga, só podem ter tirado o dia para me alugar; Kurama resmungou, indo para os fundos da casa, onde haviam algumas árvores, antes de chegar nas proximidades do penhasco que dava uma visão para a praia.

Olhou para trás, vendo que não estava sendo observado. Deu um salto, indo sentar-se num galho escondido entre as folhas.

-"Nota mental, só tirar o couro, não vai ser suficiente"; ele pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos prateados.

Suspirou cansado, encostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore.

Detestava admitir, mas eles estavam certos. Não sabia quando começara, ou porque justamente com ele isso acontecera, mas havia alguma coisa diferente.

Na época após a missão, notou algo diferente, mas pensou que os outros houvessem deixado passar... Ledo engano; assoprou impaciente a franja prateada que lhe caiu sobre os olhos.

Estava chegando a ilha com Hiei e a única coisa que ouviu foi um grito conhecido. Sem esperar o koorime, desatou a correr, chegando em tempo de impedi-la de cair, já que o monstro que a atacara, a fizera perder o equilíbrio e escorregar do remo.

Suspirou novamente, eram amigos, tinham amigos em comum, nada mais normal do que rolar alguma coisa, de maneira sutil e casual, porém...

-"Droga, no que é que eu estou pensando"; ele exasperou.

-Droga, só podem ter tirado o dia pra me alugar;

Franziu o cenho ao ouvir uma voz irritada soar pouco abaixo de si. Sem fazer barulho, moveu a cabeça para o lado, deparando-se com a Deusa da Morte que parecia tão irritada quanto ele próprio e o que tudo indicava, pelo mesmo motivo.

-"Botan"; ele pensou, surpreso.

Botan jogou a foice no chão com força e sentou-se em baixo da árvore, ficando longe das vistas de qualquer curioso. Passou a mão insistentemente pelos cabelos, desfazendo o laço que os prendiam.

Keiko deveria estar mesmo doida, desde quando existia a possibilidade dela e Kurama terem alguma coisa. Eram amigos, tinham amigos em comum e não tinham nada a ver um com o outro; ela pensou exasperada.

Shizuka deveria ter bebido de mais para apoiar com tamanha veemência a amiga. Suspirou pesadamente, encostando-se melhor no tronco da árvore, fechou os olhos, sentindo uma suave essência de rosas chegar até si trazida por uma brisa.

Esse cheiro lhe lembrava de algo, mas o que? –ela se perguntou.

-"Uhn! Tive uma idéia"; Kurama pensou, olhando-a atentamente, notando que a jovem não fazia a mínima idéia de que estava ali.

Ia ser uma loucura, mas vali a pena arriscar um pouco para saber se tudo aquilo que Yusuke falara tinha cabimento, não que duvidasse do que sentia, apenas queria saber se ela, também sentia o mesmo.

Silenciosamente, levantou-se e saltou entre os galhos, desaparecendo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Franziu o cenho, que estranho, teve a impressão de sentir a presença de alguém por perto lhe observando. Ergueu a cabeça, vendo um galho em cima de si, mas não viu nada alem de folhas ali, deveria ser só impressão a sua.

Encolheu os joelhos, colocando os braços sobre os mesmos, por fim, apoiando a cabeça entre eles.

Suspirou pesadamente, uma hora teria de voltar lá para dentro e agüentar tudo de novo, mas não agora.

Sentiu uma respiração quente na lateral de sua face e uma pequena cabeça, empurrar seu braço, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn! –Botan murmurou, erguendo a cabeça.

Deparou-se com um par de orbes âmbar lhe fitando curiosamente. Aonde já vira aqueles olhos antes? –ela se perguntou, intrigada.

-Uma raposa; a guia espiritual falou, deparando-se com o pequeno animal prateado.

A raposinha aproximou-se, fossando-lhe o braço com o focinho, querendo atenção.

-Que bonitinho; ela falou, sorrindo.

Colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela, deixando os dedos brincarem com os fios prateados. Ouviu-o emitir um abaixo ronronado.

-Que manhoso; Botan brincou, vendo a raposinha cair de costas no chão, para aproveitar de maneira mais confortável os carinhos que lhe eram oferecidos. –"Não sabia que no templo da mestra Guenkai haviam raposas"; ela pensou.

Viu-o manhosamente parar uma das patas sobre sua mão, querendo puxa-la para si.

-Será que o Kurama também toma a forma de uma raposa? –ela se perguntou, acariciando-lhe o focinho, enquanto a raposinha segurava sua mão, com as duas patas, tentando morder-lhe a ponta dos dedos.

A raposa parou, olhando-a intensamente, como se houvesse entendido o questionamento da jovem. Botan engoliu em seco, agora se lembrava de onde vira aquele olhar, mas aquilo era impossível, não poderia ser ele; ela realmente queria acreditar nisso.

Viu a raposa levantar-se e sentar-se sobre as duas patas traseiras a seu lado.

-O que foi? –Botan perguntou, quando a raposinha mordeu a manda do quimono, lhe puxando. –Hei; ela falou tentando puxar o braço para que ele lhe soltasse, mas parecia impossível fazer isso sem que ele rasgasse o tecido com os caninos. –Quer que eu lhe siga? –a guia arriscou perguntar e ele estranhamente assentiu.

Franziu o cenho, estava falando com uma raposa, prateada, mas ainda sim raposa; ela pensou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-Ta bom; Botan falou, dando-se por vencida ao senti-lo puxar novamente a manga.

Levantou-se, vendo a raposinha correr entre as arvores sumindo de sua vista.

-Espera; ela falou, seguindo-o, embrenhando-se entre as folhagens, procurando por ele que simplesmente havia desaparecido.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando impedi-los de enroscar em algum galho, mas parou, sentindo um cheiro diferente. Aproximou o nariz da manga do quimono, de onde sabia vir o cheiro diferente.

-Rosas; Botan murmurou, lembrando-se que a única coisa que tocara fora à raposa e aquele cheiro de rosas pertencia a outra pessoa. Sentiu a face aquecer-se, era realmente ele. –Kurama; ela murmurou, surpresa ao ver que não havia mais porque duvidar de que realmente era ele.

-Chamou; o youkai sussurrou, sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**! –Botan gritou, dando um pulo.

-Xiiiiiiiiiiiiii; ele sussurrou, tapando-lhe a boca, não querendo que ela chamasse atenção com o grito.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo a respiração quente e ritmada dele, chocando-se contra a pele desnuda do pescoço e o cheiro de rosas impregnar em todo o ambiente.

-Uhn! Uhn! –ela murmurou, tentando se soltar.

-Calma, sou eu; Kurama falou calmamente, porém com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, claramente se divertindo com a situação.

-"Por isso mesmo"; Botan pensou, sentindo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura.

-Promete não gritar se eu lhe soltar? –o youkai perguntou, cauteloso.

-...; Ela assentiu.

Soltou a mão da boca dela lentamente, enquanto todos os seus sentidos estavam em alerta para qualquer aproximação.

-Quer me matar do coração é? –Botan perguntou indignada, virando-se rapidamente para ele.

-Pelo contrario; ele respondeu, com um brilho intenso nos olhos âmbar.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se diante do sorriso nada decente dele. Tentou se afastar, mas sentiu as mãos dele displicentemente pousadas em sua cintura.

Estreitou os braços, puxando-a mais para perto de si. Os orbes dourados brilharam, como uma serpente seduzindo sua presa antes do bote final.

**Um coração pode fazer a diferença.**

**Uma alegria pode mudar tudo.**

**Uma estrada pode ir toda à distância**

**E ser uma esperança ao redor do mundo.**

-Sakuras; Kurama sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça até a curva do pescoço dela.

-O que? –ela murmurou, sentindo o corpo estremecer, enquanto de maneira provocante, ele roçou-lhe o pescoço com a ponta do nariz, deixando que a respiração quente se chocasse contra a pele.

-Adoro sakuras; o kitsume respondeu num sussurrou enrouquecido, sentindo-a segurar-se em sua túnica nervosamente, sorriso maroto ao ver o efeito que causara.

-Kurama, o q-...;

-Dança comigo? –ele pediu, com os lábios a milímetros de distancia dos dela, fitando-a com intensidade e um brilho divertido tremeluzindo nos orbes âmbar.

Ele realmente estava se divertindo com todo o nervosismo dela...

**Você faria um sacrifício**

**Se soubesse que era correto?**

**Bom, a resposta se encontra lá, se você olhar dentro.**

**Você irá correr e se esconder?**

**Ou você combaterá?**

-Eu...; Ela balbuciou. –"Droga, não consigo pensar desse jeito"; respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo entorpecido pela presença dele, que quando viu, já havia assentido.

Colocou a mão sobre a dela, fazendo-a soltar a túnica lentamente, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

Só agora havia notando uma melodia suave que chegava a seus ouvidos vindos da casa. Respirou fundo, deixando-se relaxar e apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

Estreitou um dos braços sobre a cintura dela, tirando-lhe um baixo suspiro de seus lábios.

**Porque há uma força.**

**Dentro de você.**

-Kurama; Botan chamou num sussurro.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou como resposta.

-Porque tomou a forma daquela raposinha? –a jovem guia perguntou a queima roupa.

Pararam um momento de se mover. Ouviu-o respirar fundo e apertá-la mais contra o corpo, como se temesse que a qualquer momento ela pudesse desaparecer.

**E há uma batalha a ser vencida.**

**Toda vitória possui um começo.**

**Do jeito que sempre começou.**

**Com a força de um.**

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta Botan? –Kurama perguntou, sem a mesma segurança inabalável de sempre.

-...; Ela assentiu.

-O que mudou entre a gente depois daquela missão do seqüestro do Koema? –o youkai perguntou.

-Como? –Botan perguntou surpresa com a pergunta, embora a verdade fosse que já há algum tempo vinha se perguntando a mesma coisa. O que mudara?

-Nada não, esquece; ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça, abraçou-a ternamente, fazendo-a voltar a apoiar a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

**Um dia você perceberá que **

**Um coração é tudo o que você precisa.**

**Um sonho que nós todos possamos compartilhar.**

**Um sonho que nós todos acreditamos.**

Voltaram a mover-se lentamente de acordo com a melodia, embora ela estivesse mais baixa agora. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo a essência de sakuras embriagar-lhe os sentidos, não poderia deixar as coisas daquela forma, não se perdoaria se nem ao menos arriscasse uma vez; ele pensou.

-Botan; Kurama chamou num sussurro.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, enquanto deixavam-se mover com suavidade, mal ouvindo seus pés tocarem o chão gramado.

-Não me importaria que me levasse para o Meikai; ele falou, de maneira sedutora em seu ouvido.

-O que? –a guia perguntou surpresa, erguendo a cabeça.

-Se pelo menos pudesse te dar um beijo antes; o kitsume completou, vendo a face da jovem incendiar-se.

**E faremos esse sacrifício.**

**Só porque sabemos que é o certo.**

**E nós enfrentaremos as respostas**

**Que estão enterradas dentro.**

**Nós não iremos correr ou nos esconder.**

**Nós vamos combater.**

Aproximou-se, vendo-a praticamente petrificada. Deu um meio sorriso, roçando-lhe os lábios. Sem recuo ou resistência; ele pensou, tocando-lhe os lábios com suavidade. Erguendo a mão dela com a sua, fazendo-a enlaçar-lhe pelo pescoço, enquanto deixava que sua mão se prendesse de maneira possessiva entre as melenas azuis, enlaçando-a pela cintura, com a outra.

Sentiu uma leve pressão sob os lábios, entreabrindo-os em seguida. Um baixo gemido escapou dos mesmos, enquanto o beijo se intensificava, as línguas se acariciavam, provando-se e provocando-se.

**Há uma poder dentro de você.**

**Há uma batalha a ser vencida.**

**Toda vitória possui um começo.**

Mal afastaram-se em busca de fôlego e um novo beijo, avassalador e intenso aconteceu, obliterando qualquer pensamento confuso que tentava bravamente formar-se em suas mentes.

**Do jeito que sempre começou.**

**Com a força de um.**

Afastaram-se parcialmente, as respirações descompassadas chocando-se em suas faces. Voltou-se para ela, vendo os orbes rosados ainda fechados e a face em chamas. Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, vendo-a serrar os orbes, abrindo-os por fim.

-Kurama, eu...;

-Xiiiiiii; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios, com a ponta dos dedos. –Não procure explicações para aquilo que nós dois já sabemos há muito tempo;

**Nós olharemos dentro.**

**Nós não iremos correr ou nos esconder.**

**Não, nós encontraremos a luta.**

Um brilho intenso manifestou-se nos orbes rosados e os lábios finos inclinaram-se num doce sorriso. Não havia porque procurar respostas para aquilo que já sabiam há muito tempo.

O que mudara? –ele perguntara. Talvez fosse a forma como se olhavam, ou a forma sutil como suas mãos se tocavam ao pensarem em pegar qualquer coisa ao mesmo tempo. A preocupação premeditada ao cogitar a simples possibilidade de ficarem muito tempo sem se ver. Ou as desculpas mal elaboradas do porque ir a terra, ou do porque ir ao Meikai mesmo sem ordens do Koema.

Essa era a resposta, o que sentiam era grande de mais para ser explicado com palavras teóricas e monótonas, era superior de mais para isso.

Deixou que a ponta dos dedos corresse pela face dela, detendo-se no queixo, delicadamente puxando-a para frente, antes de selar seus lábios num beijo intenso.

**Há uma poder dentro de você.**

**Há uma batalha a ser vencida.**

**Toda vitória possui um começo.**

**Do jeito que sempre começou.**

**Com a força de um.**

**#Fim#**


End file.
